


on your knees, highness

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Ignis thinks Noctis looks good on his knees.





	on your knees, highness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the [FFXV Kink Meme](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) and the original posting can be found [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2467016#cmt2467016).

It was self-indulgent, a hidden thrill that he had thought he was keeping secret. Noctis on his knees was his favorite place to see him. It was something about the vulnerability, the submission

“On your knees, Highness,” Ignis ordered calmly, and Noctis obeyed. No protests, no snide remarks, just the obedience their countless sessions have bred into him and gods, Ignis liked that.

“It's like you're king,” Noctis breathed, making himself comfortable on his knees, sitting back on his heels. He had his hands splayed flat on the tops of his thighs, almost in supplication but not quite there yet. Cute, the way he was still bratty and defiant even like this. “And I'm your servant.”

Ignis curled his fingers under Noct’s chin and tilted his face up. “I quite like that. You look good on your knees, Noctis.”

_ Good _ didn't even begin to cover it. Noctis on his knees was  _ exquisite:  _ lean legs folded under him, wisps of hair falling in his eyes as he looked up at Ignis, lips parted. His lips always looked so soft - so kissable, so  _ fuckable _ \- and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he spoke reminded Ignis of how easy it was to tangle fingers in his soft hair and tilt his head to the side, watch his cock move in the hot clutch of his throat.

It was just so convenient - advantageous, really - to have Noct on his knees like this. Here, he was in perfect position to run his hands up Ignis's legs: up toned calves and thighs (muscles he'd trained into shape just for him) and over his hips before his hands found his belt buckle and unlatched it. 

“Do you like seeing me on my knees, Iggy?” Noctis asked, fingers purposefully, slowly working at the button on his pants, rubbing over the skull with the pad of his thumb before pulling down the zipper, tugging fabric aside to free his cock. “Because it kind of feels like you do.”

Damn. Not so hidden after all, it appeared. 

Ignis’s breath hitched as he felt cool air hit his cock, soothed by the hot brush of Noctis’s breath against it seconds later. He was looking up at him curiously, awaiting his response, his instruction. Ignis expected defiance, expected a taunt but the only thing on his prince’s face was a pair of big blue eyes that begged  _ please. _

_ “ _ And if I do?” Ignis asked, letting his weight rest on the wall he was backed against, legs bent slightly. A better angle for Noctis, better to get his mouth on him as soon as possible. Just the sight of him on his knees was enough to make his cock drip, precum beading at the head. “What then?”

Noctis shrugged and nuzzled against Ignis’s cock, rubbing his smooth cheek along the hot, velvety skin for a moment before he wrapped his lips around the head, cock shiny and flushed in their wake when he pulled back. “Then I guess you get a lot of what you want, huh?”

When his mouth descended on him again Ignis swore he could die from a rush of pleasure that sharp and fast. Noctis had gotten so  _ good _ at this, he thought, as his prince leaned forward when he got tired of holding himself up, tongue flattening against the underside as he drew him in deeper. He was practically rubbing against Ignis’s thigh as he did it, hand curling around his calf as the other fisted around the base of his cock.

Ignis loved how cute he looked before him, beneath him, so enthusiastic all of his energy was spent on swallowing the length of him that he couldn't hold himself up, panting heavily when he pulled back to fill in breaths of precious air as Ignis’s hand curled into his messy hair. He was a vision: still mouthing over his skin, suckling little kisses onto his thigh before nosing at his balls, drawing them into his mouth and sucking. He was making obscene noises, wet and greedy as he rolled Ignis's sack on his tongue. Gods, he was good at this, prettiest on his knees with sticky, shiny lips and blown pupils in those pretty blue eyes, lazily lapping at the head while Ignis carded his fingers through his hair, gave him the moment of relaxation he needed, the chance to be not a prince but just a lover, just Noct instead of Highness.

“Good, Noct…” Ignis groaned, tugging Noctis off his cock so he could admire the sight of him one more time before the release creeping up on him ended the moment: flushed cheeks, swollen lips, looking almost betrayed as Ignis’s cock slipped from between them. His own dick hard between his legs, straining against his pants and leaking through the fabric just from kneeling before his advisor to suck him. “You look so beautiful there, on your knees.”


End file.
